Konosuba: Demonic Hero
by Nephalemlord
Summary: A survivor of the Sword Art Online who wasthe descendant of a line of demons had died and transported to af antasy world. With a Useless goddess at his side, an explosove fanatic witchling and a perverted noblewoman crusader at his side, he will fight against the Devil King and his forces. Revamp Kazuma x Harem (Aqua, Megumin, Darkness, etc.)
1. Chapter 1

Konosuba a wacky yet good anime. What if Kazuma Satou was the biological descendent of Inuyasha and Kagome Higurashi and the son of Yusuke Urameshi and Keiko Yukimura. The blood of two powerful demons flowed through him,but with bundent of demonic power he was born with it made him very sick. Yes the harem will still be the same as of the work and his appearance will be different upon arrival to Axel. konosuba with minor elements of SAO, YU YU HAKUSHO and Inuyasha in the mix.

* * *

Prologue-

Walking to his home was a sickly pale boy with pale brown hair and green eyes. He coughed into a handkerchief. His name was Kazuma Satou and he was a young male in poor health since birth. No one knew why or what caused him to be so unhealthy, he showed up one day on his parents doorstep in a basket with a letter and a sword saying it was in his biological family for years. It was an old weapon from the feudal era. It was a battered katana with a heavily chipped and rusted blade with the hilt's fabric tearing away. He sighed and coughed weakly and saw a girl being manhandled by a girl, at first he wanted to ignore it till the man through her into traffic and an on coming speeding bus was heading straight for her and acting on instinct he pushed her out of the way as the bus hit him sending him to the dirt with a crushed rib cages. Coughing up blood he muttered weakly, "At least I'll go down a hero.

A smile graced his face as the light slowly left his eyes and before anyone knew the ground opened up and swallowed him as he fell into the deep crack his body slowly deeper into the ground. At his adoptive family house the katana as well has vanished in specks of light. In the underworld an elderly dog looking demon and a young adult with long silver shaggy hair with tribal markings stared off seeing a light with a black center flickered. Walking away from the scene was a woman dressed in or robes with black hair with a girl with short brown hair beside her in a business suit, both looked at each other seeing a streak of spiritual and demonic power enter the heavens and the priestess said, "There he goes, now he's power won't be poisonous to his body."

"Let's hope he can handle his mission." Said the business woman.

Soon the sickly teen gasped and snapping his eyes awake and held his throbbing head as his hair had gained two dog like ears to them as his canines grew with tribal markings covering his body and his nails grew slightly sharp. He wore his school uniform for SAO players, but had on black hiking boots with red and black lace with no tie and his button up shirt was open to show a black t-shirt underneath thus looking at himself he noticed he had a healthy tan, muscles of a guy who does track, field and swimming. Noticing his family sword on his back he clutched it and honestly it felt right to him. Before him stood a white chair with an end table having a book of sorts asset in a fancy chair with a velvet pillow for cushioning. Starring around a starry void he thought, 'Is this Heaven or Hell, either way it sucks.'

Hearing the footsteps of feminie shoes his dog ears Twi as they picked up the sound and he thought, 'These are real!? Okay, at least that explains one thing, I'm a descendant of a supernatural being.'

Soon he heard a female voice said, " Satou Kazuma-san."

Turning he saw a woman that was beyond the idols shown on television and surpassing humans. She has a slim figure with ample breasts, plump buttocks, blue waist-length hair that is partially tied into a loop with a water-molecule shaped clip. Her clothes carry a blue color scheme, with her ordinary attire consisting of a vest, detachable sleeves, thigh-high boots, and extremely short micro-miniskirt that allows most of her bare butt-cheeks to slide out in any position, for all he knew she could've gone commando. Underneath is a transparent mini skirt as she also wears a divine looking relic in the form of a translucent pink hagoromo, which can die and reappear around her at will. Looking at her body as he was good in physical science and mathematics he thought, '83-56-83 cm.'

She then said, "Welcome to the afterlife."

As she walked passed him and he got a good view of her ass she said, "Unfortunately, you passed away moments ago."

Taking the seat across from him in the white chair she said, "Your life was a short one, but you are, in fact, dead."

"Honestly I'm not surprised, my life has already been hellish." He said with bluntness she then said, "Although she's alive, much damage has happened to your area. But she would've loved if you had not intervened anyway."

His eyes gave a dull look and she started laughing and said, "The bus would've started easily out of the way and she would've been saved. But you having to die so easily for being so pathetic and weak."

He scowled and then she said, "You died so easily that even some of the God's must've laughed at your own stupidity causing the ground to swallow you and here you are."

His scowled grew even larger as his fangs barred and she didn't notice he then thought, 'I've never even met his girl before. What's her deal and has she always been an ass?'

She stood before him and brushed her hand through her hair as the pink garment vanished and she said, "I've vented enough stress for now."

'If i could I'd strange you right now, but I know one thing, never fuck a god in their domain.' He thought with hardened.

She then said, "My name is Aqua. I'm a goddess who guides humans who die young to the afterlife."

"I thought that was the spirits who guide the soul to the afterlife, not a jackass like yourself." He said making her gape at him unknowingly King Enma was watching and smirked and said, "Bout time some made her shut up about that."

She growled and calmed herself and said, "You have two choices. You can start at square one with a new life, or you can go to Heaven and carry on like an old man."

She leaned forward and said whispering with her hand, "Tot tell you the truth, Heaven isn't the dreamy place you all imagine it to be. Not only I there is no TV, there are no manga or games, either. You don't even have a physical body" she then said huskily, "so you can't do anything sexual, either. And it be a waste seeing as how your packing something serious."

'Just what I need to torment me, a fucking ass perv.' He thought with an annoyance.

Thus she continued saying, "There's nothing to do thee but bask in the sun for all eternity."

He gave a dry look and said, "What?"

Thus she said, "Yeah, you don't want to go to a boring place like Heaven, do you?"

Pushing her away slowly he said, "Ever heard of personal space and I am no saint lady."

Then she said getting even deeper into his personal space, "On the other hand, starting over from square one isn't so fun, either. On that note, I've got a great offer for you. You like fantasy and adventure things, don't you?"

"Yeah, why you ask?" He said.

She then said as sounded like she was pitching an ad said, "That world, which has long enjoyed peace, is being threatened by the Devil King's army! The livelihoods its citizens have worked for are being trampled by monsters. Everyone lives in fear of the Devil King's amy's merciless pillage and slaughter!...slaughter!"

Above her shined a glittering light and he had a bored look plastered to his face, soon it ended and she said, "Since that's the sort of world it is, everyone refuses to be reborn, so the population is declining."

"I see…" thus shs said after hearing his words, "So we decided, "Why noy send people who've died in other world's there with their bodies and memories intact? Although yours went under some unknown change, maybe someone fucked up, but I'm not complaining."

He then asked, "What's the point in sending people there if they're just going to be slaughtered?"

She then said, "That's why I am doing you a big favor."

Raising a brow at her words she said, "I'm granting you the to bring one thing of your choosing with you. It could be a powerful weapon or a tremendous talent. You'll be able to redo your life with all your original memories. Top it all off, you can bring one thing of your choosing with you! But that sword seems to be boy with you that it goes with you since it came here in limbo. But the people of the parallel world will earn someone battle-ready to help them. Not a bad deal, don't you think?"

He then said, "I want to ask you something. Will I be able to speak and understand this world's language?"

She raised a pamphlet out of nowhere and said, "That won't be an issue."

Handing it over she said as he looked through it, "With the kind support of us gods, we'll overload your brain so you'll be able to learn it instantly. Seeing the caution which was just another reason to be pissed off as she said, "As a side effect, you might just go "poof" if you're unlucky, though. So all that leaves for you to do is to choose a powerful ability or piece of equipment."

Giving a dry hard look he said, "I just heard you mention something really serious. What do you !Jean, 'poof'?"

She smiled and said innocently, "I never said that."

She was bonked on the head and he said with a scowl, "Yes, you did."

She spun with grace and said dramatically, "Now choose. I'll grant you one power that is second to none!"

Papers descended and he begun to examine them. King Enma Jr. shook his head and thought, 'Aqua, by far your foolish amongst us divine beings. Your lazy, you think your better than all, and yet you don't realize what has landed before you, the line of two great demons and two heroes. But yet he doesn't need what you offer, his spirit is all he needs.'

Examining everything he thought, 'Everything her just sucks ass and donkey balls. Everything is broken and busted, if I'm going to this where magic exists, I absolutely have to try it out!'

Aw was eating a bag of chips and she said with one in her mouth, "Hey, hurry it up. No matter what you pick, it's all the same. Nobody's expecting !much from a frail shut-in game otaku anyway."

"Not sure, it all depends on how it is used." He said examine one piece of armor that allows him to adapt to any terrain and he growled and yelled, "I'm not an otaku, I just had a weak body! And I'm not a fucking shut-in!"

Cleaning he finger of the sal she said boredly while twirling a strand of hair, "None of that matters. Just hurry it up. I've still got lots more deceased humans to guide, you know."

'Damn her, she is a fucking brat and an annoyance! Getting all cocky just because she's a little cute…"

Growling and then all the mockery she put him through and what his classmates did as well he said in a mocking voice that morphed into pure serious with rage, "Hurry up and decide," huh? I'll do just that, then."

She felt an ominous presence and made her shiver as she saw his beastly green eyes glow gold and looked even more beastly making her gulp as he said standing up from his kneeling position, "Pick one hung to bring to this parallel world, right?"

"That's right." She said in a dull voice with a chip in hand.

Pointing at her dead seriously h said, "Okay, I pick you to be my servant for everything I ask till the Demon King is finished for good."

King Enma gaped as did many other deities and spirits watching and he thought, 'Just like his family, daring, fiery and willing to make jackasses suffer.'

Seeing the superior deities nodding in agreement a platinum like choker with a water molecule appeared as the molecule had acted like a dog tag with her name on it. Many silently cheered at this to be away from the bitch. She blinked not registering it fully as she pushed the chip into her mouth. A purple circle appeared under him with eight flames as she said standing, "All right, stand there and don't leave the magic circle-" it finally sunk as the circle turned aqua blue as she asked, "What did you just say?"

Descending upon them was a beautiful girl who was an angel in every shape and form she has short blonde hair and green eyes wearing a pink dress with a short skirt along with a few blue stirpes that her top shows a bit of cleavage as her two large white wings had sprouted. The angel said, "We have heard your request. I shall take over your job from here on out, Aqua-sama."

"Huh?" She asked confusingly as the same circle appeared under her and the angel said, "Kazuma'san's wish complies with regulations and has been accepted."

Appearing around Aqua neck was her new collar and she touched it getting zapped. The Angel handed Kazuma a scroll and said, "This contains everything you need to know about the collar."

The circle caused a bright beam of light with specks of light to rise around them as she said not liking this, "Hey, what is all this? Wh-what? You've got to be kidding."

She knocked on the light as it sounded like a hollow door she said "No, noz no! Come on, um…" she then started the panic and said childishly, "This is not right! Taking a goddess with you is against the rules! It must be illegal! This has to be illegal! Wait! Wait!"

The angel said with an honest smile "Have a safe trip, Aqua-sama. Should you successfully defeat the Devil King, I will send someone to pick you up."

Aqua then said in panic, "I may have the ability to heal since I'm a goddess, but I have no fighting ability to speak of! There's no way I can beat the Devil King!"

Soon the duo started to float as she said, "Hey, wait!"

She looked at the male as his hair shadowed his eyes as he said, "How does it feel to get dragged away with the guy you treated like shit? I've been treated like that my whole life and you just had to be the pin that burst my calm bubble."

Pointing at her he said with a dark laughter as he pointed at her, "You've been designated as the one object I'll be bring along, so if you truly are a powerful goddess, use your godly powers or whatever to make this journey my life as easy as possible because I won't be dragging your ass, you'll be carrying your own weight!"

"No!" She screamed in fear as she said curling herself up, "I don't want to go to a parallel world with a man like this!"

He smirked and said, "This is called karma btch, you better accept it, cause if my gut is saying anything you deserve the hell I'm going to put you through to make sure you can wound the King!"

Opening her wings and her arms the angel said, "Brave hero, I pray that the great many prospective heroes, you will be the one to defeat the Devil King. If you do so, we shall grant any wish"

Kazuma raised a brow at this as Aqua yelled, "THAT'S MY LINE!"

The angel then said with her arms outward, "Now, go forth on your journey!"

As a portal appeared above them he laughed and shouted, "Ya-hoo!"

Aqua yelled, "NO!"

A bright light enveloped them as the feather from the angel descended from the sky and into a stream that flowed down a creek. In a nearby town the duo dismounted from the travelers cart as the hero had a prideful smirk and cracked his knuckles in excitement.

* * *

Chapter One: The Demon and the Useless Goddess

Blinking and looked around seeing the town resembled British feudal times he said, "So this a parallel world, honestly, this place is lacking, but going on adventures from now on without having to worry about my health as my body is in perfect health is exciting."

Aqua couldn't believe what has happened to her, a goddess demoted to a servant. Soon Aqua rubbed her head trying to get her head around this as she started to ball. Pulling out the scroll it said, "Dear Kazuma, this collar will aid in what you have asked for. Aqua who we knew would defy and try and break her word will have this collar which will prevent her from disobeying you. All orders are final as nothing in the world can set her free till the task is done, she can try and remove it and get electrocuted, she tries to harm you she gets zapped, she'll be a true servant. With recognition, the goddess Styx."

Looking at her hearing her bitch crying he said, "Hey, shut up."

Soon her mom snapped shut and she waved her arms around and made humming sounds, and he said, "Holy shit it does work, but just to be sure, so you go commando?"

She nodded her head and she realized she admitted to something to him against her will. Smirking she saw a gleam in his eyes and it vanished and he said, "You may speak, but if you gripe or complain too much, shut your trap."

She started to shake him and started to cry as he bonked her on her head making her stop. Groaning she rubbed her head and said, "Thanks to you I a! In trouble and I can't go back! What did I do? Huh? What am I gonna do?" What am I supposed to do from now on?!"

She started to ball and he groaned and said, "Times like these for money, guild and faction are the best places to look for work and information, mainly in taverns as all travelers stop there."

She was taken back and said, "You're supposed to be some game otaku shut-in. Why are you so reliable."

Growling, he said, "I had survived the SAO crisis thank you very much, I only played five games SAO, ALO, Final Fantasy, Elder Scrolls and Dragon Quest. Aqua ever heard about how most of Earth's preteens to young adults died from a video game that could literally kill you as it connected to your brain. Hearing he was a survivor as only over 6,147 survivors and hearing he was one of them was a surprise as she guided over 3,853 deaths as she done half of that in a month. Thus she knew killing wouldn't be an issue for him, he must've killed too survive in that hell, his many did he kill. Then he began to leave as she said, "Hey, wait."

Walking behind him she said, "You can call me 'Goddess' if you like, but when you can, call me 'Aqua,' so we don't cause a commotion."

"Oh no, I'll never call you that, respect must be earned not given, and you haven't earned mine. And if you're a goddess, wouldn't you know where we can find any form of guild?" He said looking at her with a raised brow.

She replied while blinking, "I'm a goddess. There's no way I'd known about every little lowly place like that."

Giving her a blank glare he thought, 'Wow, she is really useless… guess we've got to do this the old fashion way.'

Finding the Adventurers's guild was simple after asking for directions. Looking at the large building across the mote he said, "Looks like this is the place."

She squeaked and muttered as they crossed the bridge and up the steps, "Scary."

Once inside a young woman with blonde hair and yellow eyes who was well-endowed with fair skin, as her hair was wavy and tied back in a bun, as her yellows were golden who was smiling. Her outfit consisted of a red ribbon worn around her neck, white off the shoulder low-cut top that reveals a large amount of cleavage, with black shoulders and sleeve cuff, low rise jean shorts and brown boots. She looked at the duo and said, "Welcome! If you're here to eat please take any open seat. If you need job guidance, head to the counter inside."

She walked off care full Tankards and the hero said, "Thank you."

Looking around he saw the guild was similar to a Tavern and had Adventurers's laughing and cheering. Whistling he rolled his neck and said, "Feels just like back in SAO, back when I met Kirito and his group."

His right hand twitched violently and he growled before clutching it. He was only twelve when he played as his brother wanted him to design his character and get it started. But he fought to survive and nearly died several times, but he refused to die and fought on. Soon he heard, "Oi."

Looking at them from the corner of his eyes was a very tall, well-built man. He has a rough-looking face and sports a tall mohawk, along with a mustache and beard. His attire consists of green pants with no shirt, white bracers,Rose colored suspenders, a set of shoulder armor and metal plates shoes. His hair was Marco and had black beady eyes. The man then said, "Haven't seen you around here before."

Aqua squeaked and the man asked, "And what's with the weird clothes?

Smirking he said, "Oh, we've actually come a long way, and we just got into town. I want to be an adventurer and to fight the Devil King's army, too."

The man gave him a cold calculative look before it morphed into a smile and said,"Is that eight, you reckless punk? Welcome to the Gates of Hell! If you're looking for the guild admission desk, it's over there.

Smirking he shook the man's hand and Aqua asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just sometimes I'll have violent twitches remembering the hell I went through." He said seeing his hand stopped twitching.

"But, how can you make up a story like that on the spot?" She asked.

"Technically it's not Alie, a good story should have some merits of truth to them, but listen. Today we'll register a guild and find a place to stay the night." He said she nodded and said, "G-Got it. I just don't know anything about games, but I guess that's how it works in the world's like this, right?"

"Mostly, but some fantasy games have where you start off in a faction and lead you to learn that faction was actually the enemy." He said not facing her as his eyes looked dangerous remembering what Kirito told him.

They kept walking to the desk as she said, "You seem like a capable person. Why were you a shut-in otaku with no friends or girlfriend before."

Stopping he twitched and said, "I'm notI attended the SAO school, school built d'or players who suffered from that nightmare, I had a girlfriend but I was too weak to save her and she died in my arms from poison. Now stop calling a NEET bitch, and don't limp 'shut-in' and 'NEET' together it sounds like racism."

She growled feeling the collar working on her.

The girl from earlier said, "Hello again. What can I do you for today?"

Kazuma replied, "We'd like to become adventures please."

She smiled and said, "I see. In that case, you'll first need to pay the registration fee."

'Okay, that's new. Most RPG just let you join by asking or doing something for them unintentionally.' He thought and said with an eye smile, "Sure, sure…" looking back at her he asked, "Do you have any money."

Shaking her head as clueless airhead she replied, "You dragged me here without any warning. Of course I don't."

He gave a dull stare and said, "For a goddess man is she fucking useless."

Later they sat and told the waitress they signal for her when they were ready and the duo looked upon one another so he asked, "What should we do? We've already got a roadblock, usually I just smash right through it by myself, but with you is quite different. Normally at the very beginning you'd get a minimal amount of equipment and enough to cover basic living expenses, at least or just had to search for them while you trying to survive against an invasion or a dragon attack or even escaping a dungeon. This is totally inhospitable."

She looked up with a deadpan stare and said, "There goes your reliability, just like that. Well, I guess it was inevitable. You are a nerd."

"Don't call me a nerd. I may have gotten good grades and sucked at sports, but at least I ain't useless like you. You're probably only have your body here to fall back on, if I was the psycho you think I am, I'd use as a prostitute, but I'm not." He said seriously.

She gaped and said, "Fine. I guess it's my turn. Let me show you what a goddess can do!"

He shook his head and unsheathed the katana and eyed it and felt a rush of information as he clutched his head and said, "Ouch. Guess something downloaded the basics to us you Tessigama. But, why were you with me and just what am I?"

The blade gave off a gleam and he watched as Aqua gaped at a priest who was a member of her juniors church, the goddess of luck and fortune. Which made him snicker and nearly busted out laughing at her face. The Priest gave her money to cover the entrance fee to the guild. Coming over, she said, "He didn't even believe that I'm a goddess. By the way, Eris is a goddess ranked beneath me. A believer in my subordinate took pity on me and lent me money…" she started to tear up and he stood up and patted her head and stroke it like a dog and said, "There, there girl. You'll be just okay."

Handing the girl the registration fee and she said, "S-sure…" and then he thought, 'Something tells me she didn't want to make eye contact with us.'

Having two note cards she then said, "Allow me to formally explain. Adventurer's each have their own occupations. This is your registration card. It keeps track of how many monsters you've vanquished. As your level increases, you'll earn points that you can use to learn skills, so please work hard to raise your level. Now both of you, please hold your hands over this crystal."

Placing his hand over it the crystal glowed and made the same sound as a printer as a light from underneath it zipped around on his card as she said, "With this, you will each learn of your current status, and see what you possess."

Smiling he couldn't wait to see what he possess. Taking the card she said, "Yes, thank you very much. Satou Kazuma-sah, is it? Let me see… above average across the board, but seems that your intelligence, wisdom and luck are beyond a beginners should be,while your charisma is just average. But this skills you have for your swordsmanship Meteor Break and Fall I haven't heard those before?"

Seeing the cars he saw a clip of him using them and his eyes widen remembering those were from Sword Art Online. She then said,"But with this much luck, I'd recommend becoming a merchant or something similar… but you seem to be versatile in all things such as stealth, smithing, cooking and can wield both a bow and sword."

Aqua was laughing at him being a merchant and his eyes narrowed at her, but remembered he was always been lucky back in other games. He guessed his insanely video game luck became real here. Thinking of something he then said examining his sword, "Make my Primary Job Dark Samurai, it's a combination of an assassin and samurai who can utilize some offensive magic but primarily stick to close combat."

She nodded and got it down on the card and he took it and examined it and noticed he had a few magical attacks. Eyeing Aqua as she went up and as her card was being printed on she said, "Aside from your intelligence being below average, and your luck being the lowest possible level as well as charisma, all of your stats are drastically above average!"

She looked surprised and asked, "What? Does that mean I'm really amazing?"

The attendant said, "A-amazing is almost an understatement! The mage class, which requires intelligence, is out of the question, but other than that, you can be anything you want!"

"Priestess. She needs to have more intelligence before she can call herself anything higher." He said and said I silent Japanese, "Agree to it."

"Priestess." She said while showing some restraint to agree with him.

The woman said, "An almighty class that commands all recovery and support magic, and that boasts enough strength to stand at the Frontline!"

Everyone and the guild who overheard cheered and said after people gather around them, "Without further ado, welcome to our Adventurers's guild, Aqua-sama and Kazuma-sah. All of our staff will be looking forward to your future exploits."

Soon the crowd started to inflate her ego as he sighed and said, "No event like this is going to happen for me? Oh well, I always hated the attention anyway."

Aqua then said, "It's the Adventurers's life for us starting today, Kazuma!'

"Whatever." He said and looking at the statue and mentally said, "Well, anyway, everything thus far has been basically character creation. Now our true adventure is finally about to begin!

Over the next few days the duo assisted with construction work as a way to get the exercise and to help I each other's team work, but Aqua just mainly attended to the simple things while he did the heavy lifting. Thus they ate, slept in the barn, used the guild bathing area and just goofing off with the other guild members and construction workers. One night Aqua saw her teammate and suppose Master looking out of the barn window and he said, "This isn't right."

She looked at him and said, "What isn't?"

"No, wait a second!" He said inching the bridge of his nose and she said, "What's wrong? Did you forget to use the bathroom? It's dark want me to go with you?'

"No need. It's not that." He said and soon someone next door hit the wall and yelled, "Keep it down!"

"W-/We're sorry!" They said and the next day Kazuma said morning a brick wall and stacking bricks on it, "We didn't come here to be laborers, although the pay is above average, but we still need a proper place to sleep."

Aqua gasped and said, "Oh, that's right! I need you to defeat the Devil King, or I'll never be able to go home!"

That night relaxing in the water he frowned and thought, 'Her intelligence is that of a ten year old. All of the monsters near town have been long since exterminated. With no monsters, there's no need for anyone to give us any fetch quests. I really wasn't in the mood to learn something so realistic that could potentially remind me of SAO…" soon he heard, "Thanks for your business!"

Spotting Aqua by the fountain she looked at him and asked, "What?"

Sighing he said sitting next to her, "It's nothing."

She then said, "Say… I was just thinking. Let's go away from here and do a kill Quest."

Shaking his head he said, 'We're only level one. We don't even have full sets of equipment or other things we need."

She then said, 'It'll be fine. As long as you have me around, it'll be over in a flash! You can count on me!'

Having the smallest of smirks he knew there adventure has only just begun.

* * *

Chapter One and damn am I good or what, I hardly know much so far and I got this down already. Anyway Chapter two will be up and again sorry about Dragovian King, didn't need the feds on my case. Yes he will have a harem and why did I add SAO elements, honestly it all fits together honestly. One last thing, as Aqua and Kazuma relationship progress I will start showing signs of tomato interest between the two. So for all my fans I do hope you all will be sticking around for more to come, see you all next time.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm posting my Kazuma stats since it would be much easier to tell you all what he is. And remember how he acts is why his charisma is the lowest out of them all. I'll post his skills and Techniques- at the end of the chapter and average is everything on nine so you can understand why it's like this.

Kazume States-

Strength: 15

Constitution:12

Dexterity: 16

Intelligence: 38

Wisdom: 22

Charisma: 9

Luck: 47

Swords: 25

Axes: 5

Spears: 7

Polearms: 2

Daggers: 21

Staff: 5

Unarmed: 18

Bows: 16

Shields: 0

Light Armor: 15

Heavy Armor: 15

Stealth: 21

* * *

Chapter Two: An Explosive Beginning

Yawning the next day our hero woke up early in the morning and saw Aqua curled up into him with a blissful smile. He may act like a jackass, but he does care for his comrades. Seeing her smile and filling her soft cotton pjs he decided not to disturb her as they had their first actual job today too look forward to. Wiggling freely he started to get dressed as he was only in his black boxers as his body was ridiculed with scars from his sickness that matched all the wounds he got from SAO. Strapping on his katana he rolled his shoulder and left a note in her outfit. Walking through town he entered the training yard of the guild and took a stance with his left leg forward, his right leg back and the katana handle in hand. Drawing it the sword morphed from a one-handed to a two-handed sword with a gray fur guard and the blade was a giant curved carving knife going through some katas from his style he had back in the game he sighed and felt his scars burn as he saw a dragon before him saw before him the laughing coffin mocking him as he held someone close as she burst into data. Tears flowed down his eyes as he clutched his sword tightly and roared, "KENATSU!"

With a mighty slash released and ark of energy he vaporized the near indestructible training dummy. Painting he growled and he sat on a bench and looked at the clouds and thought, 'Everyday, after I learned the survivors of laughing coffin have been active in the real world killing players they kill in the game in real life, I've been reminded of that nightmare.'

Looking at the giant katana glad he sighed and returned to the barn and found Aqua sprawled out snoring. Groaning he said, "This isn't how I imagined life in a parallel world would be. Income in unstable for a beginner with a useless partner, but sleeping ij stables was a normal occurance back in Skyrim...now that I think about it, adventurers are basically insignificant, job-hopping part-timers. Job-hoppers can't even afford to stay in hope in a place as affluent as Japan. Minimum wage? Fair labor standards? What are those even to me anymore?"

Seeing Aqua stirring she stretched and yawned, looking at me sleepy like she said, "Good morning."

"Don't "good morning" me. It was almost noon. Weren't we going on a kill Quest?"

She looked sheepish and replied, "Once I realized we didn't have to go to our construction job, I couldn't help myself."

As she yawned he thought with a deadpanned and said remembering what she told him, 'What happened to her saying I could "count on" her yesterday?' shaking his head he said, "So, wasn't this world supposed to be under attack by the Devil King, and in a huge crisis? This place is as peaceful as an isolated zen garden! There is no sign of evil influence anywhere."

She looked at me and said, "This is the furthest city from the Devil King's castle. Besides, he would go out of his way to attack a city with nothing but novice adventurers in it."

"Makes since, but this is also a city that has trade constantly runs through it, thus making it a good place to keep an eye for enemy soldiers to pass through with secret cargo."replied the Gamer.

Standing up she said with conviction, "Now, let's go on that kill Quest!"

She smiled and winked like an idol, "You can count on me!"

Sighing he said, "Something tells me you said something similar yesterday. But it is true that you're a goddess. So I'm counting on you to watch my back, I decided to give you a longer leash, but watch it. Now let's put together the most basic equipment we can afford and head out."

"Yeah.!" She said pumping her arm up.

The neighbor next door hit the wall and yelled, "How long are you gonna hang around?! You wanna get walloped?!"

"Sorry!" Said the duo as Aqua quickly changed and they rushed off and toward the guild.

Later out in the wild Kazuma gave a roar cry as he lunged drawing his clever size katana and avoid tongue strikes from a large brown toad. Kicking off the ground he yelled, "Kenatsu!"

Slashing he split the toad in two. A bit of frog guts splattered on his face and Aqua laughed and said, "Oh, man, that is hysterical! Kazuma, your face is slimy."

His eye brow was twitching as he thought, 'I'll bury her later, before I head home!"

Examining the area he saw other giant toads but most of them were green. They couldn't be dismissed as simple frogs. When the mating season comes, they show up in settlements with lots of prey, and swallow the farmers' goats, to build up strength in preparation to lay their eggs. In fact, thr farmers and children of the settlement tend to go missing during these amphibians' mating season every year. As a toad Tony came out for a goat it was cut off by Kazuma who looked dead serious. But the Toad meat is somewhat tough, but it's so light and refreshing that it's a highly covered ingredient.

Aqua called out, "Kazuma!"

Kazuma was flipping backwards and Parry at tongue strikes he called out, "WHAT?! CAN'T YOUR LAZY USELESS ASS SEE I'M BUSY!"

A tick mark formed and she called out, "If you want me to come and save you, why don't you start by adding "San" to my name. But since you're being rude I won't even do it."

"Fine by me, since your not helping you won't get your share." He called out unchantly as he dodged a young strike and ran up the tongue as it was stuck in the ground and rearing his sword back he yelled, "Kanatsu!"

Firing a point range ark he sliced the toad's head off.

Landing on the ground Aqua then said, "I'll help, but in return, you'd better worship me from tomorrow onwards! When we get back to town, join the Axis Sect…" unknowingly a Toad got behind her and he smirked thinking, 'This is what you get for being lazy.'

Aqua then said, "And you must pray to me three times a day. At meal time, when I say "Gimme," you had your food over without resistance. And…" before she could finish the Toad chomped down on her and raised its head up and begun swallowed her whole.

"Oh Aqua, do you need saving?" He said I a sing song voice with a laugh.

She was kicking her feet and legs as he said, "Kick once for yes, twice for no."

She kicked once and he said, "Alright, I've gotten an offer for you, you want to hear it."

She kicked twice and he said, "Alright, enjoy being eaten."

She was flailing and kicked once in a stop go pattern and he said, "Don't worry I'll save you. But you better start carrying your own weight or I'll leave your ass behind to be devoured, or throw you into a bandit camp full of sex deprived males"

She kicked once again in the same pattern rapidly and he thought, 'Like I'd actually do that, I ain't that heartless.'

Gutting the frog head open he yanked her out and set her down. Once on the ground she started to cry as he thought, 'Good thing amphibians always stop to eat.'

She looked at him and cried out, "Thank you, Kazuma."

Taking off his shirt he begun to clean her face and said, "Your welcome, and don't worry I never throw you into a bandit or slave trader ring, your my responsibility. But I'm serious stop acting like a spectator and fight alongside me or stay at the stall and be broke."

She nodded and hugged him as he turned a bit green from her stench and thought, 'Seems my senses are heightened as well.'

Looking around he saw more Toads had come and that four more replaced the three he killed and saw one of his recent kills had no tongue meaning he already hit this one. Looking around he said, "We better head back to town, even with me these guys are more than we can handle and my muscles are starting to ache. Let's do this after we get better equipment together, besides you need to rinse off."

She huffed a bit and said, "I'm all dirty now. If the followers of Axis see me sullied like this, I'll lose their devotion! If it gets out that I backed down from a lowly frog, the name of the beautiful and stunning Aqua-sama will fall by the wayside!"

Giving her a deadpan stare he thought, 'Well she's normally happy as can be to work up a sweat with the older workers, and looks forward to her post-bath dinner and a good, hard drink most of all. She even droops while she sleeps in the stable. It's a little late to complain about being "dirty"...'soon he saw her take off with a roar cry as she charged full speed at a pink toad and he said knowing what would happen.

She then yelled out in furious rage, "Feel the power of the gods!"

As the toad eyed her she said, "Regret that you ever stood in my path and bare your fangs at the gods, and repent in the pits of Hell!"

As his eyebrows twitched and said, "Nevermind her mind is that of a five year old… geez, maybe I'll have to help her upgrade that brain of hers."

Rearing her fist back it ignited with power as she yelled, "God Blow!"

Kicking off the ground thrusting her arm forward she said, " This attack "God Blow" is a lethal fist that carries a goddess's rage and sorrow! Any it strike will perish!"

The fist connected with its stomach as it made a drum bear sound and he frowned and thought, 'Without proper intelligence you burn up mama faster and have a low mana pool. Stupid girl.'

She looked up sheepishly and said, "N-Now that I have a good look at you, I think Toads are pretty cute."

Before it could chomp down on her, it's head was cleaved off with a cry of, "KANATSU!"

As the head fell behind her she squeaked and he looked at her standing on its back saying, "You okay?"

She nodded and he placed a hand on her head and said, "Don't run off like that, just because your a Goddess doesn't make you invincible, many deities have fall with that thinking. Plus stay close to me, hate to see you getting hurt."

She blushed lightly and looking around he said, "We've only killed four, making us have 20,000. But we were supposed to clear out five as was our contract, but there are more than what are usually here."

At the guild after Aqua bathed everyone was eating and Aqua looked down in the dumps and he asked, "You okay?"

She sighed and said, "You were right, there is no way the two of us can take them on our own. We need to recruit more allies!"

He nodded and said, "5,000 Eris per frog and divide that evenly between us, we risked our lives and earned twice more than part-time construction work pays. So we need to be smart when recruiting and what kind of jobs we pick."

Taking a bite of the meat as he broke his Aqua said with her mouth full, "This surprisingly tasty. It's a little tough, but the texture is quite nice."

He then said, "Now then, when you did "allies," you do realize we are only beginners with no decent equipment and just fresh into this life right? And you really think anyone will party up with us? But remember not everyone is in your cult, I'm not even in it and I'm working with you."

"Of course I am your object!" She said bitterly.

Sighing as she tugged the collar he ate his veggies and said, "Maybe so, but your still an allie and saying your a goddess might draw all the Devil King's forces to us and exterminate us easily, so be careful what you say Aqua, every decision we make and choose has a cause and an effect on those around us. Also swallow you food, then talk!"

Aqua downed her tankard and said, "I'm an arch priest, the most advanced job there is! Anyone would kill to have me in their party! If offhandedly decided to recruit members, there'd be tons of people saying, "Please! Take me with you! Now that we've got that straight, hand me another piece of fried frog!"

"Except are parties, hunting parties and other teams who require stealth as their primary set up handing her a piece after bonking her head and said, "Manners."

Next day the duo sat waiting on people to answer the help wanted for a party and Aqua had a blank look as the maids were chatting and she said, "Nobody is coming."

"Just because you have a fancy job, doesn't mean squat. Back in SAO, sure you can join parties but it's better to have someone with a good amount of rep to back you up."

Aqua even lied about some of their jobs, but a proper poster was posted by him. As it said, "Attention all heroes, currently seeking out solo rookie or slightly seasoned heroes to join our party on our quest. Two rookies like you are seeking our game in honor and glory, we shall be waiting in the tavern of the guild. Look for one blue haired girl in blue and a katana wielding albino warrior with dog ears on his head."

"Good thing I did the flier, you wouldn't have gotten us no help." He said as she slumped her head in sadness.

Sighing he said, "Guess we may need a higher rep, not a single person will come."

His dog ears twitched as he couldn't believe he had actual dog ears of a husky, but he picked up footsteps coming there way. Coming toward them is a young girl with shoulder length moothblack hair and crimson ruby red eyes. She is wearing a classical witch attire such as a black cloak with gold border, a choker, wizard's hat with sewn buttons and mouth on it, fingerless gloves,her right leg wrapped in bandages,her left leg with a mid-thigh sock and orange leather boots with a wooden oak staff taller than she is, covering her left eye was a red eyepatch held around her face with a thin string with a white cross on it. He then says, "And you might have an advanced job, but your lacking in a few areas, and mine is a mix of rare and advance job. Besides you should feel ashamed if you're completely surrounded by Elites, they wouldn't even fight alongside you till you've proven yourself."

Turning around slightly he spotted the wizard coming toward them and thought, 'Bust: 67, waist: 52 and hips 74 centimeters all around, an average loli. Though those eyes do make me interested in her a bit, but how is she personality wise.'

Aqua begun to notice her after the girl said, "I happened to notice your recruitment poster."

Both hero and goddess looked directly at her as she laughed and said, "That we would meet is a fate chosen by the world itself. I have anxiously awaited the arrival of those such as yourselves."

Noticing her uncovered eye glowing a bit blue he thought, 'Bullshit.'

Flicking out her right arm causing her cape to flutter as she posed saying, "My name is Megumin! My calling is that of an arch wizard, one who controls explosion magic, the strongest of all offensive magic!"

Noticing her short red dress was stopping just below her rear as it fluttered he thought, 'Does all woman her not know of decency?'

Both the rookies gave her a look of confusion but the male had a look of studiment as he was studying her and sensed great magic power with in her and thought, 'Okay, so she has the power to back-up her words than.'

Covering her face she asked setting the mood, "Do you, too, desire my forbidden strength, which is so almighty, I've been ostracized by the entire world?"

Seeing the blue again he thought, 'Bullshit!'

But as for Aqua she was eating it up as Megumin said, "Then show me thine resolve to peer into the ultimate abyss with me! When man stares into the abyss, the abyss stares back."

Deciding to mess with her, he said, "Are you just here to poke fun at us, child?"

She facefaulted anime style and he thought, 'Holy shit that possible and real here?!'

Getting up she stammered out, "N-No!"

Aqua noticing how the eye was asked, "That red eye… are you a crimson demon?"

Getting all dramatic she said with flare and posing, "Indeed! I am Megumin, use the finest magix crimson demons possess! My lethal magic demolishes mountains, smashes boulders…" she began to collapse from exhaustion, but was caught by the demon spawn and new she was partially telling the truth on that.

Hearing a hungry stomach he then said, "Well it's lunch time anyway."

Megumin gotten up and said weakly, "I haven't eaten anything in three days. Do you have anything I could eat?"

"I don't mind treating you, a growing young lady needs to eat, but what's with the eyepatch? If you're injured, why don't you have her heal you? Her main strong suit is white magic." He said meaning Aqua.

"Main!" She cried out in anger.

Placing her hands on the Ben and weakly push herself off she said, "This is the magic item that suppresses my mighty magic powers. If I were ever to take this off, a great catastrophe would surely befall this world…" thus seeing the bullshit and slowly reached for it without her knowing, "So it's like a suppressing rune or seal?"

She then replied, "Well, that was a lie. I just wear it for looks."

Grabbing it he began to pull on it making her cry out in pain and try to stop him physically and vocally saying, "I'm sorry! Please don't pull on it! Stop… stop it! Please cut it out!"

Aqua then said, "You know, crimson demons are born with high magical intelligence, and possess magical powers. Generally, they're all expert magicians, and all have weird names

"So you're saying they are you with better intelligence." He said mockingly giving a fang smile.

Megumin then cried out realizing what would happen if he let go, "Actually, it'll hurt if you let go, so please just slowly put it back where it was. That's right, slowly, slowly…" he then released it making her yell, "Ow! My eye!"

"Hey I'm smart!" She yelled

"Stop telling lies, shorties. And no your not you have low intelligence and burn mana quicker just because your mana pool is beyond normal doesn't mean you should waste your magic so hazardly." He replied smoothly making her huff as he gently pulled the patch back and saw no swelling or bruise and said, "Your fine, but you shouldn't tell lies. Plus you told us that weird name."

"Calling my name weird is rude. From my point of view, its everyone else in town who has a weird name."

He then asked, "By the way, what are your parents' names?"

She then started posing as she said, "My mother is Yuiyui and my father is Hyoizaburo!"

The duo gave her a flat look and looking at the goddess he said, "Your right, even to my standards, those are weird names. But this girl's clan has a lot of good magicians, right?"

Megumin was stunned at him ignoring her pose as she said in a tantrum, "Hey! If you've got something to say about my parents' names, let's hear it!"

Ignoring her a few moments later the trio sat and examined her information card while Megumin laid her head down as it groaned.

Aqua then said, "Adventurers cards can't be forged. She's an arch wizard for sure. It's an advanced job that commands powerful offensive magic!"

"True, her magic stat is high…" he muttered out as Aqua then said, "Also, if she really can use explosion magic, then that's amazing! It's the most advanced attack magic there is!"

Raising her head she said weakly, "Hey, don't call me "her" and "she". I'd prefer you called me by name."

Handing her a menu he said, "Well,go ahead and order something, Meg."

Once she beamed and hand her fill the trio set off to complete their job. After arriving and Aqua summoned a staff which was a white and blue staff with a pink water lily bud at the top. Meg then said as her gaze never left the foes before them, "Explosion magic is the strongest magic. But that also means it takes time to prepare."

Pointing at a purple amphibian she said, "Please keep that frog at Bay until my preparations are complete."

The giant looked at the trio and Kazuma gripped his sword's handle and said, "Right. I'll do it."

But before he could draw the blade and start with his Kenatsu, Aqua being her useless airhead self decided saying, "Kazume, there's another over there!"

Pointing toward another toad he said, "Two at once?... Megumin, target the furthest amphibians with your magic, we'll handle the closest one."

"Understood." She said raising her staff vertically before her.

"Now Aqua, for the closer one… let's go. Show off some of your so called ability and power." He said.

"What do you mean "so called"?!" She said peevede than she said, "I am a goddess!bpresent tense!"

"Goddess?" Asked Megumin.

"She just calls herself one. It's rather sad and she is mostly worthless and it's best to not pay it any mind." He said.

"How sad…" replied Megumin than Aqua said, "Wh-what?! These frogs may be strong against physical attacks, but this time for sure…" he groaned seeing her going after the gray frog and yelled, "Watch this, Kazuma! I'll show you the true powers of a goddess today for sure!"

Shacking his head he rushed off to catch he and Tessigama grew in size surprising Megumin and Aqua said, "Tremnle before me and fall asleep to eternity! God Requiem!"

She spun her staff around as it ignited in yellow and pink energy forming a drill at the end. Aqua then said, "God Requie! Is a goddess's Requiem of love and sorrow! Any it strikes will perish!"

Before she could connect it the toad chomped down on her. Giving a dead pan stare he said, "That's a goddess for you. She'll put her life in the line to buy us time and on reality os bloody useless."

Feeling the wind kick up he saw dark blue streams of Mana gather in Megumin staff and saying in a chant, "Darkness blacker than black and darker than dark, I beseech thee, combine with with my deep crimson. Time of awakening cometh. Justice, fallen upon the infallible boundary, appear now as an intangible distortion! Dance, dance, dance! I desire for my torrent of power a destructive force: a destructive force without equal! Return akl creation to cinders, and come from the abyss!"

The dark Mana swirled around the purple toad as it looked at the cleaning red light in the dark Mana she continued saying, "This is the mightiest means of attack known to man, the ultimate attack magic! Explosion!"

The vortex began to become a glittered sparkle of colors and a pillar of fire erupted from the victim. The force from the blast even knocked the gray toad off it's feet. As the attack died down, all that was left was a smoldering crater and the Hy gave a whistle of admiration as he said, "Damn no restraint. Me likey."

A rumble was heard and another toad emerged from the ground followed by another and another making four toads emerged being green, gray, red and blue. Taking a stance he said, "Did the explosion wake them up? Megumin! Let's fall back off for now and-" he saw her face down and exhausted she then said, "While my must art, explosion magic, possesses tremendous might, it also consumes tremendous magical power. In short, I used magic exceeding my limits, so now I can't move a muscle."

"Actually you overloaded a spell. You should work on trying to condense your explosions and have them pierce a target before they explode." He replied.

She grumbled something and said, "I never expected a frog to pop up so close by. This bad. I'm going to be eaten. Sorry, could you help me ou-" before she could finish she was eatenand both were being swallowed.

Growling he yelled, "You dumbasses! Don't get eaten!"

Rushing the blue and red fired their tongues and hit him, but they were sliced into bits as he roared and yelled, "Kenatsu!"

The two primary colored toes upper half fell onto the ground as he kicked over and severed the roads upper torso yelled while spinning, "Kenatsu!"

Returning to town Kazuma was carrying the slimey Megumin and a slimey Aqua behind him was walking. Aqua then said, "I stink… I stink…" he replied, "Your own fault for pulling that stunt."

Megumin said, *The inside of a frog stinks, but it feels nice and warm…" he then said, "That's information I didn't need to know, but it is something I should know just encase I'm caught out in a blizzard. But tomorrow we will start training in controlling the quantity of Mana used in your magic as well as on how to use it for better ways. But just do you best with some other magic till you have a proper control from now on."

"I can't." She said.

"Huh?" He asked.

"I only know how to use explosion magic and can only use. Plus I can't use any other type of magic." She said.

"For real?" He asked in a dead voice.

"For real." She replied.

Aqua then said, "If you level is high enough to us explosion magic, shouldn't you be able to other magic, too? Even I didn't learn all the arch priest spells until after I learned the party trick skills."

"Why in the hell would you use "party trick" skills for other than to entertain? We're adventurers, survival to the fittest." He replied Megumin then said, "I'm an arch wizard who loves explosion magic above all else. I don't like any other magic innhe Det family. I only like exp!osion magic!" I could, of course, easily go on adventures if I learned other magic, but that just won't do! I only love explosion magic! Even if only one hse per day is my limit, or I collapse after using my magic, explosion magic is till the only mahicnIll ever love!"

Giving her a deadpan she then said to the sky, "After all, I chose the path of an arch wizard solely so I could use explosion magic!"

Aqua then said with her hands together saying while expressing her joy, "Wonderful! Simply wonderful! Inefficient though it is, I'm so mved by your romantic pursuit!"

He groaned and thought, 'Damn,this magician's hopeless, just like her. The fact that Aqua sympathizes with her proves it. Base on these two fights, I know this goddess is completely utterly useless, too. Frankly, I don't need any more problems to put up with inside my party."

Giving a fake smile he said, "I see! I'm sure the path ahead of you will be hard, Rocky and thorny, but do you best! Once we reach the guild, we'll split the reward accordingly on our progress, then when we get a chance, let's meet up somewhere-" and then he felt Megumin squeezed his shoulder and she said codly, "My only desirebis to uae my explosion magic. I'd be fine with going unpaid if need be. Yes,an arch wizard's mighty power can be yours, for the low cost of dood and sundries!"

She then said where his human ear should be, "What choice do you have but to make a long-term contract with me?"

Looking at her she saw his fangish smile and his wolf eyes as he said, "Now, now such mighty power would be wasted if it is only used once and in a pint party like ours."

Trying to dismoubt her she wrapped her legs around his waist and said, "No, no, no. It's fine, even if you are puny or novices! I have an advance job, but I'm only a level six."

She tried to grab his face but he was pulling it away and she said, "Hey, I wish you wouldn't try to tear my hand away!"

He then said, "Ouch! Hey watch the ears, one of my parents were from a humanoid beast race across the sea called Inu's these are real. And beside what kind of magician can only use a spell once a day?! Tomorrow we are training on controllment."

She was laughing and he then growled as he pulled on his ear. Getting an idea he reme!bered on his card he had a skill called substitution amd got accessed to it and substituted with a nearby barrel and he said rubbing his neck, "You got dumped by another party, didn't you?! If we even go into a dungeon, there wouldn't be enough room for widw range magic like you pulled earlier. You'll get more useless by the second if you don't have the ability to focus, condense and control your magic."

She then said grabbing his waist and wrapping around his legs tightly, "But no other parties will take me anymore! I'll carry you stuff, or whatever else you need! I'm begging you! Please don't abandon me!"

Seeing some civilians looking at them he bonked her on the head and said, "Fine, we start your training first thing in the morning."

Once cleaned off the reciptionist said with a paper at them, "I've confirmed that you have completed your quest and even bagged some extra. Thank you for your hard work."

Taking the card back he said, "Wow, I went up six levels all at once. You really do get stronger just by defeating monsters…" she nodded and said, "The newer the adventurer, the faster you'll grow. Now then, adding up the sale of the giant toads and your quest completion reward, your total party comes to 135,000 Eris. Please verify the amount."

Taking it to a spot as the girls were bathing he pondered on how to split it so he thought, 'Sure it should be equeal, but spliting with party members who hardly work never shoukd receive much, especially Aqua who prefers to get eaten or be lazy. Divid that up evenly all of us will have 45,000, but Aqua being eaten nearly three or four times shave some off and Megumin not sharing that bit of information with us sooner we could've prevented that. Hmm, okay I have it figured out.'

Remebering few other quest said, "I want someone to search foe my lost pet white wolf.", "I want someone to teach my son swordsmanship. Requirements: rune knights or sword masters only.", "Looking for a practice partner for magical experiments. Requirements: must have high HP or confidence in their magic resistance!"

Chuckling sheepishly, "Yeah, those are of no use. Plus magic experiments should never ever be done on human beings unless you can revive them."

Unknowingly a girl with a blonde ponytail saw the party application as it said samurai shuddered and muttered, "I sense a disturbance in the force. I'm about to have more problems. Wouldn't I give for at least somehow having better luck outside being an adventuerer, and being back in Japan would suck unless I could go and retrieve the gang for adventuering. The allynwe recruited maybe a lost cause, and my 'partner' is a serious lost cause."

Hearing armored light footsteps on a female as well as jingling metal he muttered rubbing his temples, "Living in his world isn't gonna be easy, but I'm pretty sure if I could, I can bring some items feom backhome into the picture here and make a killer profit."

Then he heard, "I happened to see your recruitment poster. Are you still recruiting party members?"

Looking at her he smirked like the view and said, "We are. Though, I wouldn't really recommend it…" looking at her he thought, 'A Valkyrie. An extraordinary beautiful one at that! She's such a gorgeous older woman, I am a bit nervous that I might get antsy. It's an adverse effect of my life as a survivor!"

She sighed in relief she replied, "I see. Thank goodness. I have anxiously awaited the arrival of someone such as yourself."

We a massive light blush on her face and ragid breathing witj her soft pink lips his animal instincts told him to take her right her and now. Mentally smacking himself she said, "My name is Darkness. My calling is that of a crusader."

Herbreathing gotten heavy as she said, "Please let… please let me…" soon his pervert senses kicked and he thought, "WHAT THE FUCK' as she said, "J-j-join your party!"

Her appearance as a cool beauty was masking her pervertedness as she is well endowed with blue eyes and long straight blonde hair, in a ponytail with a braid and red hair clips secured on both sides of her bangs. Wearing a yellow armor, with metal shpulre plate on her right shoulder and on her left side was a wing like cloth perched on her right shoulder. Tied around her neck was a red ribbon bow with the armor having a dress bottom hissing her grevease. Attached to her back hip was a two-handed sword. Her three sizes were 87-60-88 in centimeters and he knew a bigger headache was emerging as this potential me!ber would be the source of something that would drive his instincts through the roof.

* * *

Chapter two is done and over with, now than Pokémon: Let's Go! Gotta Catch 'Em All is basically a fusion of the movie I choose you, with the original series and Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu and Eevee. At the end of this I'll swing into the orange league where, we shalldo the M21 movie with Pokémon 2000 and the orange league. I've change Ashley line up shell get her Cannon Kanto team, but she'll have less Tauros and catch Aerodactyl and an Eevee as well as a Tyrouge for Hitmonlee. Back to this story, how'd you like this Chapter, leave a comment in the review and please keep it positive people.


End file.
